Crellan Drome
Crellan Drome The Crellan Drome is one the 7 Battle Drome’s. It’s the first Drome that is shown in the series, and appears the most throughout the series. It also the Drome that Tom had his first Code Master Match in and won. Drome|action=edit}} Add Description Episodes "Welcome to Chaotic" Upon arriving in Chaotic, MajorTom's first match is a 1-on-1 battle against SamShady in the Crellan Drome. MajorTom's Maxxor battles against SamShady's Takinom in the Glacier Plains - ultimately emerging victories. "Unexpected" MajorTom battles PeytonicMaster in the Crellan Drome - utilizing Maxxor against PeytonicMaster's Malvadine in the Riverlands. Though PeytonicMaster attempts to provide MajorTom with tips throughout the battle, Peytonic Master is victorious in the end. "Over Under Rent Asunder" KidChaor faces Herculeon in the Crellan Drome in a bid to prove the better Tribe: Overworld or Underworld. * Takinom vs Crawsectus @ Skeleton Springs * Takinom vs Heptadd @ The Lava Pond ** Herculeon uses Tartarek's special ability, switching out Heptadd for Tartarek ** Pyrithion and Ghuul are sacrificed in order to heal Takinom. * Takinom vs Heptadd @ Ravanaugh Ridge ** Song of Revival brings back Pyrithion, to be sacrificed in order to heal Takinom. The end result of the battle, Herculeon is victorious over KidChaor. "Crash Course" KidChaor and Klayotic go head to head in the Crellan Drome, with KidChaor using Zhade, Blaizer, and Chaor in his army, while Klayotic makes use of Dardemus, Pyrithion, and Ulmar. * Zhade vs Dardemus @ Skeleton Springs * Blaizer vs Pyrithion @ The Riverlands * Zhade vs Pyrithion * Chaor vs Pyrithion @ Mount Pillar * Chaor vs Ulmar @ Fear Valley Though both KidChaor and Klayotic were evenly matched with thier Vile Drivers, KidChaor used his knowledge of how to destroy the BattleGear in order to charge it into Klayotic's own Viledriver, while Chaor was ejected, resulting in Ulmar's destruction and earning KidChaor the victory. "Buggin' Out" MajorTom faced off against a Danian player in his next battle in the Crellan Drome - though this proved to be a challenge, as he was unfamiliar with battle strategy against Danians. As a result, MajorTom was down to his final Creature, Tangath Toborn, while his unnamed opponent still had his Lhad, Hota, Wamma, and Junda. In the final match between them, Tangath Toborn was moved adjacent to Lhad, who he then attacked - only to be swiftly defeated. "ChaotiKings" KidChaor wins a match against an unknown Player in the Crellan Drome, utilizing Solvis against his opponent's Ekuud in order to clinch the victory - which attracts the attention of the ChaotiKings. Later, ChaotiKingDrake faces one of the prospects looking to join the ChaotiKings. Dractyl was known to have been on ChaotiKingDrake's team, while his opponent used Zhade, Vinta, Siado, Ubliqun, and Malvadine - though they were defeated and thereby not welcomed into the ChaotiKings. "The CodeMaster Chronicles" After having earned seven wins in the Crellan Drome, MajorTom is challenged by Codemaster Crellan. MajorTom builds an army of Overworlders, including Maxxor, Antidaeon, Tangath Toborn, Deenha, Tartarek, and Blaizer, while Codemaster Crellan uses all Tribeless Creatures: Ursis, Cromaxx, Proboscar, Smildon, Glektod, and Ariak. Both players used a basic structure for strategy, with their powerhouses making up the front line to protect the Mugic users in the back. . * Maxxor vs Smildon @ Pouril Forest ** MajorTom equipped Maxxor with a Skeletal Steed in order to allow him to move past the front line and attack at the heart of Codemaster Crellan's army. * Maxxor vs Glektod @ Shakree Flats * Tangath Toborn vs Ursis @ Gloomuck Swamp. ** Ursis is sacrificed by Codemaster Crellan to trigger his special ability, allowing him to move Cromaxx to the heart of Tom's army. * Blaizer vs Cromaxx @ Prexxor Chasm * Deenha vs Cromaxx @ Skeleton Springs ** Ariak revives Cromaxx * Deenha vs Cromaxx '''@ Ravanaugh Ridge ** Codemaster Crellan triggers Proboscar's "Reach" ability, allowing him to move to any open space on the board, with Crellan moving Proboscar back to protect Ariak. * '''Tartarek vs Cromaxx ** Ariak revives Cromaxx * Tangath Toborn vs Cromaxx '''@ The Forest of Life ** Tangath Toborn uses Chorus of Cothica, which allows him to use The Song of Returning to revive Maxxor * '''Antidaeon vs Glektod @ The Riverlands * Antidaeon vs Proboscar * Maxxor vs Proboscar @ Everrain * Tartarek vs Cromaxx * Maxxor vs Ariak @ The Grassy Plains * Maxxor vs Cromaxx @ Kiru City ** Song of Translocation transports the battle to an unknown location during a quake. As a reward for his hard-fought victory over Codemaster Crellan, MajorTom receives a scan of Prexxor Chasm. Category:BattleDromes